Horrifyingly Beautiful
by KiramekiUtau
Summary: It all started with a beautiful day. Lenalee was happy with Lavi, and then came the invasion of the Level 4 akuma. When Lavi protects Lenalee against one of them, what happens? For a good friend- happy birthday! Chara death


'**Ello, everyone. **

**I made another fanficion.**

**Yes, it is for a certain awesome friend's b-day. :D**

**Because she ships LavixLenalee. :D And I do too. It's my OTP. Anyways.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**My angst is so… yeah, well. This is my first time writing angst and tragedy. I'm not sure if I failed or not. I hope I didn't though, it took a hell of time trying to write this.**

**Ahem, should probably shut up now, because my talking is gonna ruin the mood of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, it is the property of Hoshino Katsura. If I did, there would be a lot more Lavi.**

* * *

><p>It was an absolutely beautiful day. That's what Lenalee Lee thought, at first. The sun was shining, and there was snow, everywhere. It was a beautiful setting. At least, where they were. They, as in, Allen, Marie, Bookman, Miranda, Komui (surprisingly, this time, he did not want to leave Lenalee at any cost, no one knew the reason) and… Lavi.<p>

For weeks now, Lenalee had felt confused whenever she thought about Lavi. Whenever he grinned his stupid huge grins, she felt her heart skip a little. Lenalee also kind of blushed when he came a little too close and kept thinking he looked good, but she managed to always maintain the same character, all the time. But recently, she had come to a conclusion about her feelings.

That's right. She was in love with him.

If Komui knew, he would scream so loud that everyone in the world would hear. But Lenalee would make sure she wouldn't find out.

For one, Lenalee wasn't even sure if Lavi felt the same way, and she was a little too afraid of losing him, if she confessed to him. She didn't want to lose another part of her world, let alone another part of her heart.

"Lenalee! Lenalee!"

Lenalee jerked into reality, looking around for the source of the voice. She looked beside her, and saw Lavi trying to get her to pay attention. She felt herself heat up- he was too close. She moved away from him, trying to stare at him right in the face.

"Wh-what is it?" She asked.

"Are you embarrassed?" He grinned.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" She asked, bewildered and, yes, embarrassed. "I'm not embarrassed."

"Hehe, yeah, sure." He grinned even wider. "Anyways, you suddenly started daydreaming while Komui was talking about our mission. So he got upset, and left. Are you okay?"

She blushed. She had been so busy thinking about Lavi, she forgot that Komui was there.

Lavi saw her blush, but misunderstood. "Whoa, do you have a fever?" He touched her forehead to make sure. And of course, it was burning.

"Lenalee, you should go to sleep. You're sick!"

"Don't be stupid, Lavi. I don't have a fever."

"Then how do you explain your temperature?"

"Well, that's because I-" Lenalee managed to catch herself before she yelled out a confession. "Anyways, don't worry about me! I'm absolutely fine." She grinned up at him. And froze when she saw him staring at her.

"What?" Was it just her, or did Lavi's face look red? Nah, probably just wishful thinking on her part.

"N-nothing. Well, if you're not sick, then we should get going to wherever Komui is." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair, and then offered his hand to her.

"Okay…" Lenalee took it, feeling self-conscious. They stood holding hands for a minute, when Lenalee realized that she was holding his hand, and let go immediately, blushing. Lavi grinned again, and then took off his scarf. He wrapped it around her neck.

"You're temperature's still high, so wear that for now, okay?"

Lenalee blushed, hiding it behind the scarf, and snuggled up in it. "Okay." She felt happy, on the inside.

And that's when something exploded. Lavi whipped around, and they both heard shouts coming from their camp farther down.

"Crap! We were supposed to be guarding!" Lavi grabbed Lenalee's hand, and they both ran to the front, surprised at what met their eyes.

There were about four Level 4 akuma attacking the camp. Allen and Marie looked battered already, but they were trying to hold them back. Miranda was using Time Record in order to keep the camp in its original state. Bookman was trying to help Allen and Marie.

Lavi swore under his breath, and then activated his Innocence, trying to fight one of the akuma that had come their way. "Ten Ban- Raitei Kaiten!" He yelled, and the akuma was flung backwards.

Lenalee, realizing that she was just standing there, activated her Innocence as well, and fought the last akuma. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard- after all, she had the experience, when she was fighting with Allen. But then something went wrong. The wind blew too strong, and she lost sight of the akuma. And then, from behind her, the akuma kicked her she plummeted to the ground.

She groaned as she tried to get up, but the injury was severe. She could see Marie and Allen fighting in the background. She could see Lavi fighting. She had to help. She had to get up and fight. She sat up, and tried to stand, but she gasped and fell back down, feeling as if the akuma had severed her spine. The akuma had a huge, eerie smiled plastered to it's face, as it flew back down, it's foot aiming for Lenalee's stomach.

_This is it._ Lenalee thought. _I can't synchronise my Innocence like last time, to save my life, can I? I don't think it's going to help me like that anymore._

As the akuma grew nearer, she squeezed her eyes shut. And from there, things only got worse.

"NO!" She heard a yell, and opened her eyes a little to see someone running towards her. To her horror, she realized it was Lavi.

"KONO BAN- GOURAITEN!" He yelled, and the whole world, it felt to her, exploded as one huge snake emerged from his hammer. And then Lenalee blacked out as she was flung backwards, once again.

* * *

><p>When she woke up, she felt sore in every part of her body. Her back was still aching mercilessly, but that didn't matter. She could not get the image of Lavi fighting the akuma out of her mind.<p>

And then she realized, everything was quiet. There was no sound of fighting anywhere. She felt panic rise in her heart. She got to her knees, and began to crawl forward, despite the ache in her back. Lavi's scarf was still around her neck, keeping her warm.

"Allen-kun? Marie? Bookman? Anyone?" She called hoarsely. "Nii-san?"

She continued to crawl, feeling more and more scared.

"Lavi? Where are you? Lavi?"

And then she saw a leg sticking out of the snow. The boots were familiar to her. It was Lavi! She hurriedly crawled towards him, and began to dig the snow out.

"Lavi! Lavi, are you okay? Lavi, do you hear me? I'll save you, Lavi!" She said in the loudest voice she could, as she dug out his body. But it wasn't erasing the dread that she was feeling.

Finally, she took out his body, and gasped. His jacket was torn open, and there was a huge gash from his right shoulder to the left side of his waist. The blood had stopped, she could tell, but it was everywhere. On his hands, everyhwhere. Lavi's green eye was still open, but it was blank. Lenalee waited for him to blink, or say something. Her hands felt numb from digging.

"Lavi? Can you hear me?" Lenalee said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She shook him, and put his head on her lap, but he didn't move.

"Lavi? Lavi? Wake up, Lavi!" The tears slid down her cheeks, and fell on his face, and soon, she was full out sobbing. How could she lose him, like this?

"Lavi, I love you, you can't die… LAVI, YOU CAN'T DIE!"

How could such a beautiful day become so horrifying?

She sobbed even harder, wailing so that she could be heard from miles away. It was too much for her. She did know the moment that she'd woken up, there was a 99% chance that he was dead. But she didn't want to believe it. She wanted him back, more than anything. He couldn't die. Lavi, of all people.

Lavi, the idiot who grinned at everything and yelled _STRIKE!_ at every hot woman out there. Lavi, who wasn't allowed to have friends, who wasn't allowed to have a heart, but almost sacrificed his role as a Bookman for the people he cared about and loved. Lavi, who she loved and cherished more than anything, sometimes even more than her brother. She sniffed the orange scarf, which still had Lavi's scent on it.

She looked at his face, and put a hand on his cheeks, despite the fact that his face was cold. She leaned in and kissed him. There. She had done it, she had shown her feelings. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and spun around to see Komui, Allen, and Bookman standing there. She could see Allen turned around, but she could see the extreme despair on his face that caused him to fall to his knees. Bookman looked as if he couldn't care less, however, she could see the tears shine in his eyes.

She looked up at his brother, whose hair covered his face. And then she fell on top of him and began to cry even harder, disregarding everyone there. He patted her back rhythmically, and Lenalee ignored the pangs of pain when Komui touched her back.

"Lenaleee, I understand." Komui said in a shaky voice. "But if you cry now, then the whole part of us being exorcists will be gone. If you grieve like this, the Earl will succeed in his aim."

She pushed him away, anger visible in her eyes through the tears. "Nii-san, how can you think about that, now? HOW? HE JUST DIED! LAVI DIED! HE WAS KILLED! HE TRIED TO PROTECT ME, AND HE DIED! I loved him, and he died…" Her voice trailed off and she began to cry even more, noticing that she was repeating.

"I know, I know. Believe me, all of us are grieved to have him gone, but what did Lavi protect you for? He wanted you to live, regardless of whether or not he died himself. Please don't cry anymore, he probably doesn't want you to be sad like this."

Lenalee made a fist in Komui's uniform, and tried to stop, but her tears wouldn't.

"Instead, become a strong exorcist for him. Defeat the Noah and the Millenium Earl in his name. Instead of grief, have vengeance."

Lenalee wouldn't stop crying for a while, but she nodded into Komui's shirt, and he gave her a comforting hug.

She would do all of it for Lavi. She would never forget him, on any cost. Because, of course, a part of her heart had died along with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well… how was my first angst? Sad enough?<strong>

**Well, I kinda cried while writing it. Because Lavi is probably my favourite character in any series. And I killed him. – sob –**

**Anyways, review.**

**AND REVIEW, B-DAY GIRL!**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**G'bye, lemme wallow in depression.**

**~Kira**


End file.
